


The stars the universe blessed upon me

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, M/M, Married Sheith, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Minor Kolivan/Krolia (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: At Shiro's thirty second birthday, he begins to develop a sadder case of baby fever as Lance and Allura's kids happily run about.Lucky for him, the universe had a perfect surprise planned.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	The stars the universe blessed upon me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (actual) birthday Shiro!

"Happy Birthday to you!" 

Shiro blew the candles out. 

The candles atop the plain, chocolate cake had the numbers three and two molded into wax, little white droplets running down them like rain on a window. 

Allura and Lance's twins ran around him and Keith's living room, Allura holding their latest addition close to her chest, the bags under Lance's eyes even worse than when the twins were infants.  
Pidge and Hunk sat by and watched the toddlers run free, tripping over their own toes and getting right back up. 

And Keith and Shiro had been waiting for the call that they could have their own bundle of joy for three years.

Ever since they got married, they'd been on the adoption list. They were just waiting for an expecting mother to choose their file, waiting for somebody to decide that Takashi and Keith Shirogane were fit to be parents. 

"Uncle Shiwo! Lily pushed me!" Leilani yelled from the living room, and Allura sighed as she cradled the youngest baby girl, Jasmine.  
"Lei, honey, Uncle Shiro wants to enjoy his birthday." Allura put on her happy face to respond to her daughter.  
"I want to enjoy his birthday too!" Lei whined.  
"Lily, apologize." Lance stepped in, looking about ready to pass out at any moment.  
"I sorry." Lily said, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. 

"Are we still going to take twins?" Keith whispered to Shiro.  
"Hell yes." Shiro replied, and he meant it. Double the work meant nothing if he could finally hold his own little one in his arms.  
"Good." Keith gave him a warm smile. "Because I want that too." 

~~~~~~

"How much cake are you gonna eat?" Keith asked later that day.  
"Until I drown my sorrows of wanting a baby." Shiro said, finishing his fourth piece.  
"Shiro…" Keith's lips curved into a frown.  
"I'm thirty two, now, Keith. You'll be twenty eight in October. What if…" Shiro swallowed, ready to continue as the house phone rang and interrupted him.  
"I got it." Keith got off the couch and went into the kitchen, picking up the phone. 

Shiros watched his husband's face go from dull and sorrowful to joyous and hopeful in seconds. 

After a few minutes of conversation over the phone, Keith finished with a "Thank you" and hung up. 

Shiro shot him a questioning glance as Keith put the phone down.

"That was the adoption agency. Uh... we've been selected to adopt a pair of twins once they're born in a few months." 

~~~~~~

"It will be a closed adoption." Their advisor reminded, opening the small folder they had on both Keith and Shiro and the mother of the twins. 

"We are completely okay with that." Keith said, gripping Shiro's hand tightly. It was March 16th, and all they had gotten of their babies was an ultrasound, showing their soon-to-be parents that they were beautiful identical twin girls.  
The mother's due date was May 28th, but it was likely she would give birth sooner due to having twins. Shiro and Keith had scrambled to clear out the room they'd previously been using as their office space, moving the desks into their own bedroom next door and covering the walls in a yellow wallpaper with little stars and constellations. They were both astrophysicists, it only seemed fitting.  
In the midst of everything, including Keith getting a promotion at the planetarium and Shiro getting a lot of overload of classes for the Spring Semester at the University, that's all they had time for, but luckily both of their jobs offered parental leave for when the twins were born. 

They wanted to spend every single hour with their babies. They'd been waiting so long, it was just a matter of time before they held the little bundles in their arms. 

"The mother recently had another check up, and the doctor discovered something…" the advisor trailed off, biting his lip, looking worried that Shiro and Keith would back out. 

"If they have any kind of disorder, we will still care for them." Shiro jumped in, assuming and assuring. He'd been born with an illness, and he knew they deserved just as good of a family as Shiro had before his parents passed, no matter what they had. 

"No, no, they all look healthy." The advisor quickly clarified, still looking fearful. 

"All?" Keith said, raising an eyebrow. 

The advisor swallowed and nodded. 

"The doctor isn't sure how she missed it, but there was both a third heartbeat and a third fetus visible within the newest ultrasound." The advisor informed, opening up the file and handing Keith and Shiro a black and white picture of their three babies.

Both of their mouths dropped open. 

~~~~~~~~

"Three of these cribs." Keith asked calmly to the clerk at the baby store. 

Ever since they found out they were having triplets, one boy and two girls, they found that the room that was previously selected for a nursery simply wasn't big enough. 

So they moved. 

They both sold their old house and closed on a new one relatively quickly. This one had three bedrooms and two and a half baths, as opposed to the two bedrooms and one and a half baths their old house had. One of the rooms, although not the master, was big enough to put three cribs, two changing tables, two rocking chairs, and plenty of open floor space for toys when they began crawling. After they were old enough to move to toddler beds, they figured the identical twin girls would stay in the nursery, albeit redesigned, and the boy would move into the previously unoccupied bedroom. All three bedrooms were relatively close together, and the stairway could easily be hidden with a baby-gate. 

Now they just had to prepare. 

They'd already given the nursery new wallpaper, this time white with planets and constellations. 

Now it was furniture shopping. 

The worker looked alarmed, but did as Keith asked, ringing up three of the same white, simple crib. They had a hook for a mobile, which Keith already had three in his cart.  
"Two of those changing tables." Keith pointed, and the worker once again rang them up, and Shiro eyed the growing price until Keith patted his shoulder and reminded him that his step-dad had given them a hefty amount of money to shop for the essentials, on top of the boxes and boxes of the best diapers and a blanket for each of the triplets he'd already given them. Keith's mother had bought them a triple stroller and three car-seats that were supposed to grow as the kid grew right when she heard the news that her grandbabies were going to be triplets.

"Three of the high chairs, one in pink, one in purple, one in blue…" 

"And two of the birch rocking chairs." Keith finished, starting to unload the cart filled with mobiles of various planets and stars, a large plush teddy bear for each of the triplets, more blankets, bibs and burping cloths, and plenty of pacifiers and bottles along with even more diapers. 

When they checked out, they headed over to the baby clothing store in the same strip mall, buying a bunch of onesies, booties, mittens and hats and running home as fast as possible to get everything set up. 

It was April 21st. 

~~~~~~~

May 11th. 

They had finally finished moving into the new house. 

The nursery was still in shambles, but after many minor cuts and bruises and mishaps with a screwdriver, they had finally assembled every piece of furniture, excluding the high chairs that were saved in the closet for a later date. 

The diaper boxes were stacked by the changing tables, the rocking chairs were across the room from one another, and a white bookshelf Allura had given them was in front of the small window in the room that was covered by sheer, pastel blue curtain. The cribs filled in the remaining wall space. 

Everything else was scattered around. 

By some miracle, after watching a marathon of Cops on Keith's laptop that was stacked on top of one of the changing tables, they got everything in place by midnight. 

They went to bed that night, and woke up to the house phone ringing, insistently. 

Keith got up from their bed, groggy and upset, before coming back into the bedroom with tears in his eyes. 

"One boy and two girls were born at Altea General. All healthy. They can be taken home." 

~~~~~~~

"Little Astrid." Shiro cooed as he pulled the day old baby out of her car-seat.  
She was wearing a purple onesie with stars on it, with matching booties, mittens, and hat. She had the exact same dark skin as her sister and brother, dark brown curls already beginning to sprout from her scalp. She had the cutest little chubby face, and her little smile was adorable.

"Come on little prince and princess." Keith whispered as he unbuckled the other two. Aurora was identical to her sister Astrid, but she fussed less when being dressed or buckled into the car-seat and had less hair. Atlas, surprisingly, had the most little hairs on his head, although his were just a bit darker than Astrid's, close to being black. Aurora had a pink onesie with a constellation on it, specifically Ursa Major, with matching booties, mittens, and hat, and Atlas had a blue one on with Saturn on the front, also with matching booties, mittens, and a hat. 

Astrid fussed a bit when Shiro picked her up, which was why only one parent was assigned to bringing her into their new home, but she quickly settled down when Shiro placed a tiny kiss to her little head. 

Shiro fumbled with the keys to their house, eventually unlocking the door and providing shelter for their newborns. They'd been fed before they left the hospital and were ready for naps, which Shiro and Keith were happy to give them. 

They laid them down on the crib mattresses, a kiss to each of their heads by both of their dads. 

"I love them more than I thought was possible." Keith said, out of the blue, whispered out of respect for Aurora who looked already in a deep sleep. Atlas and Astrid weren't far behind, though. 

"They're the best birthday present I could ever ask for." Shiro whispered, tears welling in his eyes. 

He knew they were going to be a lot of work, but Shiro couldn't wait. 

Keith and him shared a chaste kiss before leaving the room to get a little rest. 

They had little ones now, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)!


End file.
